


Lost Cause

by shutterbug_12 (shutterbug)



Category: West Wing
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things can't be fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Post-canon (by days). For [](http://batemanenroute.livejournal.com/profile)[**batemanenroute**](http://batemanenroute.livejournal.com/), who asked for "M is for Meeting" in the [alphabet meme](http://shutterbug-12.livejournal.com/298431.html).

"So." Uncomfortable and abandoned in Toby's foyer, Josh fished for a conversation starter. "The pardon. Great news."

From the kitchen, a ceramic _clank_, then Toby's voice, reached Josh's ears. "It'll be hard to find someone who's willing to hire a felon, pardoned or not."

"Might not be as--"

"Would you do it? Would _you_ hire me?"

Josh stared at the back of Toby's head, his jaw clenched and his unspoken answer loud in his head.

"That's what I thought."

Josh summoned his self-control not to slam the door when he walked out on a lost cause. For the last time.


End file.
